


Caught Off Guard

by Quackyeon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy has a crush - but she’s also probably too drunk to be cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #** : 75  
>  **Rating** : PG-13  
>  **Author’s Note** : Thank you to the mods for running this and thank you to S for being my beta.

Wendy stood hand holding her cup which had some form of cheap vodka mixed with some convenience store coke, she didn't really know what she was doing here, well - she knew what she was doing physically but it seemed a bit crazy to be at the arts department fresher party. She didn't know anyone - which she guessed was the point of this party. She didn't really know how to fit in with these people, they seemed so different than the cliques back in Canada. She knew why she'd picked this school - not only for it's academics but also because she hoped that coming to school in a more conservative country would 'fix' her. She knew deep down that this was a rather stupid idea and there was no real way for her to be 'fixed' but she was going to try. She didn't want to admit it to herself, that she was into women. She couldn't be, she didn't want to be. Wendy just wanted to be like everyone else, she knew deep down that there was no real reason to be desperate to want to be something she wasn't. 

Wendy stood at the back of the party, just looking over everyone. She wasn't sure what to talk to anyone about, but she was just going to stand there and look cute, hoping that some guy would come over and sweep her off her feet, quelling any chance that she might not be straight. This wasn't the wisest of all plans, she was pretty sure that no one was going to come over - maybe she wasn't pretty enough - or maybe people already knew everyone here. She was just going to continue standing at the back drinking her vodka. She was pretty sure tonight was going to end with her getting very drunk and leaving her best friend a drunk kakao talk voice message. She wished she was at college with her best friend but she had come to the decision to go to college in Korea to try to control her sexuality. 

She smiled when a girl approached her, her hair was curled in soft beach waves and her make up was flawless. Wendy made a mental note not to stare too much at the girl. She was beautiful - and this was totally not what she had planned for when she had arrived in Korea. The stranger spoke first, "Hi, I'm Seulgi, I'm majoring in dance, what are you studying?" It was so natural, she was natural and Wendy could already feel herself heating up. She prayed her foundation was covering her blush. 

"I'm Wendy. I'm majoring in vocal performance." She said running her hand through her hair, it was still was weird, speaking Korean all the time. But she was thankful that her parents had raised her bilingually, so she could do her best not to make a complete fool of herself, and be able to at least talk to the beautiful girl stood in front of her. Before she could stop herself Wendy smiled a goofy smile before asking, "did you fall from heaven?" Seulgi just looked at the girl, "because you look like an angel." 

_Smooth, nice one Wendy_ she thought, before downing the rest of her vodka and coke. She smiled at Seulgi, she was too drunk to worry about what she looked like to the other girl, that was for the morning after. Wendy was pretty sure this was going to be a dark, dark chapter of her life that she might one day look back on and laugh, but she wasn't sure quite when that would be. "You know you're like a star." Wendy continued talking despite the fact that she would much rather have just shut up. This was not going well and Seulgi was just standing there listening as she continued babbling about basically nothing. "I mean you're clothes are really cool... I need to go shopping sometime soon. Maybe you should show me where you get your amazing clothes." This was just getting worse, apparently trying to make everything go from her trying (and failing) to flirt into some platonic compliment was not the way to fix this situation. There was no way to fix this situation 

"Want another drink?" Seulgi said, after a short while of just standing there and listening to Wendy embarrass herself. Wendy nodded and watched as Seulgi went off to get them both another drink. She watched as the girl's hips swayed when she walked and how she lent her hip slightly to one side when she was leaning on the bar to order the drinks. Seulgi came back and handed Wendy the drink with a huge smile. Wendy took a big gulp of the drink, she knew she'd already drunk too much, but she couldn't stop. "Where are you from?" Seulgi asked with a smile, she was being nice - that was clear. 

"I'm from Canada." She answered, "You're really pretty... beautiful even." Wendy blurted out, this was awful. She knew that when she relieved this when she was sober she was going to hate herself for being so embarrassing, but now her inhibitions appeared to be gone. Seulgi just smiled, Wendy didn't even know what she was trying to do as clearly the girl in front of her wasn't interested and she was just making herself look a complete fool by being like this. "I'm sorry, I'm just..." 

"Not very good at flirting?" Seulgi said with a small smile, "that's fine. Not everyone is." Seulgi moved her hair over one of her shoulders, "but you're wasting your time, I'm not the kind of girl who is just going to go home with you." She laughed a little bit, it was a fluttery kind of laugh that Wendy swore was affecting her heart rhythm. She just nodded, "but you know you can have my number. Maybe we could hang out when you're not so drunk - and have your thoughts together."


End file.
